Vincent's Ghost 8
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Vincent's reunion with Gail has left him wondering if he is really a ghost or not.


**Vincent's Ghost**

Simon yawned; he was totally bored beyond belief and was stuck in the same room with six of the oldest and wisest spell casters of Britain. Simon had always thought that with wisdom a certain amount of dullness came along with it.

"Are we boring you Young Master?" asked one of them.

"Sorry but we keep going in circles here, what is it that you don't understand?" replied Simon.

"We fail to understand why you can't just force his soul back?" asked one of the Mage's.

"Because as I've said it's too risky, there's every chance that he could become a Echo as a result" said Simon sounding frustrated.

"But how could that happen?" asked another Mage.

"Because his soul is fractured" explained Simon.

"How could something like a soul fracture?" asked another.

Simon put his hands on his face in frustration.

"I've already said I don't know how his soul fractured, I've never even heard of something like this before" said Simon sounding tired.

"Fair enough, let's stop going in circles for the time being. How's our team in Alaska?" another asked.

"Well the wound down there has died down for the time being going by the latest reports but it's still affecting people quite strongly and more so these last few years. We're not sure why though" explained Simon.

"If you had to guess why?" asked one Mage.

Simon had a quick think, one idea came to him.

"Well if I had to guess then I think it maybe because of the awakening of Vincent's power that's when it started to act up more ever since his accident" replied Simon.

"So it would seem, now more then ever it seems we require him to return to his body" said a Mage.

"I agree which is why I need to take some items out from storages, SW-1 from the warehouse and RS-8I from the vault" said Simon.

There was some murmuring between the Mages then suddenly one of them spoke.

"Well of course there will be no problem for you taking out item SW-1 but as you must know for item RS-8I you will need the permission from all the other Masters across the globe" she said.

"Yes I'm well aware of that but there shouldn't be any problem once they see the report on his extra lives" replied Simon.

"Does he really have extra lives?" asked one Mage.

"It would seem so" said Simon.  
>"Very well we shall put in your request to get an item from the vault but we must share some concerns with you" said another.<p>

"Concerns?" asked Simon worryingly.

"It seems there maybe a spy within your department" replied another.

"What?" asked Simon.

"It seems that someone has been alerting the Shadows to our movements" said the Mage.

"Do you have a suspect?" asked Simon.

The Mage's murmured once again.

"You don't suspect her do you?" asked Simon.

"You must admit her history isn't very clean" said the Mage.

"Yes but I cleared her name back then, she was the one that saved my life" said Simon urgently.

"We're just saying you may need to keep your eyes on her and don't let your emotions get the better of you" said the Mage coldly.

Simon sighed; he was too tired to argue for the moment.

"Very well I shall do that, now if you excuse me I have other things I need to do" he said.

Simon stood up and left the room.

"He could be trouble you know" said a Mage.

Then from no where the Grand Master of Magic appeared.

"Yes we best keep our eyes on him too" said The Grand Master of Magic.

Vincent was completely stunned, these last few years he believed that he was dead and now he wasn't sure what he was.

"I'm in a coma?" asked Vincent.

"For the hundredth time yes" said Gail sounding annoyed.

"But that can't be" said Vincent disbelievingly.

Gail sighed in frustration.

"Let tell you once again you're inside this hospital in a coma and that you have been there since that accident at Christmas Eve in 2008" explained Gail.

"How odd" said Bobby.

"If that's true then what am I now? More importantly what have I been all this time if I didn't die?" asked Vincent.

"I couldn't say but I will say looking at you right now well I don't what it is but something's wrong" said Gail.

"Wrong?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah I'm looking at you but I almost don't want to be but your friend, Bobby was it? Well I have no problem staring at him"

Bobby smirked.

"Look at me as much as you like" he said jokily.

"But what does this mean?" asked Vincent.

"Well I assume that it means that's I'm a good looking guy that…" Bobby started to say.

"Not that I mean Gail wanting to look away from me" said Vincent.

"I don't know but something deep down inside me telling me there's something wrong with you and I'm not sure why" said Gail.

"Interesting" said Bobby.

"More like odd, Lizzie doesn't seem to have the same problem or at least she's never mentioned it if she does" said Vincent.

"Well whatever the case maybe the fact still remains that you're in a coma inside there" said Gail.

"I need to see this then" said Vincent.

"But there's one thing I'd like to know" said Bobby.

"That is?" asked Vincent.

"How did we get here in your van like this, we should have phased through as you drove" replied Bobby.

"Ah yes well that's easy, well I don't think you noticed but there's a containment crystal in the glove compartment" explained Gail.

"A containment crystal?" asked Bobby.

"Yep" replied Gail.

"And that is?" asked Bobby.

"Well it's a…" Gail started to say.

"Oh come on we haven't got time for this" said Vincent sounding inpatient.

"Well sorry for me asking I just wanted to know" said Gail sarcastically.

"Yes well as Vincent just said we don't have time for that I have other business here anyways shall we go in" said Gail.

They all headed inside, it didn't take them long to arrive on the correct floor. When they arrived Vincent had a strange feeling and he could hear small sound inside his head, the sound of a heart beat.

"Can anyone else hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" replied Bobby.

"Nothing it's just me then" he said.

Gail led them both towards a room and before they entered he smiled at Vincent.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"How can you be ready for something like this?" Vincent replied.

"Good point" answered Gail.

All three of them entered the room, inside Vincent saw himself lying in bed comatose.

"It can't be" he said disbelievingly.

"I'm afraid it is" said Gail.

Vincent stared at himself in bed; somehow this all felt unreal to him and it was quite hard to take in. The beating inside his head seemed to get louder; it also seemed to hurt looking at himself like this.

"But you should be happy" said Bobby.

Vincent looked at Bobby with a confused look on his face.

"And why's that?" Vincent asked him.

"Because this means you're alive you idiot, another chance to live" replied Bobby happily.

"He's got a point you know" Gail wade in.

Bobby nudged Vincent.

"More importantly you have another chance with Lizzie, you two could have a future together" he said joyfully.

Vincent hadn't thought about it but the idea of a future with Lizzie made him feel happy. The idea had been off the table for the longest time, first she had been dating Brian and then when he thought he had died the idea of a future being with Lizzie seemed impossible.

"You know I always thought you had a thing for Lizzie even before we went to save her a few years ago from that gang" said Gail.

"What gave me away?" asked Vincent.

"That's an easy one, just the way you looked at her back then and when you went into that warehouse to save her from those thugs that pretty much confirmed it for me" said Gail.

"Was I that obvious back then?" asked Vincent.

"Ha its pretty obvious now" said Bobby.

"If I had to guess I'd also think Lizzie had a thing for you back then too" said Gail.

"Yeah sure" said Vincent sarcastically.

"I'm serious, you didn't seem to notice though" said Gail.  
>"If that were true then why did she confess to Brian that she liked him?"<p>

"Well…. maybe she lied to him to get you to notice her" said Gail.

"But I did notice her before even then; we were friends back then still are now. I mean why go to so much trouble?" asked Vincent.

"You know you're such an idiot Skippy" said Bobby.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, though not about the Skippy part" added Gail.

"What do you both mean by that?" Vincent asked them.

"Oh please I sometimes wonder if that Brain of yours works half the time, she must have wanted you to notice her as a woman!" Gail replied.

Vincent was dumbstruck, for whatever reason it never came to mind that Lizzie wanted him to notice her more then just friends.

"As a woman…." he said.

"Do you hear that, that's the sound of the penny dropping" said Bobby.

Vincent Blushed madly.

"But that's impossible, there's no way that could right" he said flustered.

"Ah there's the she doesn't like me that way speech, we have been over due one for a while" said Bobby.

"But there's no proof that she lied to Brian I think you're just making things up" said Vincent.

Before Gail and Bobby could say anything else someone new entered the room behind them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sophie.

Gail, Vincent and Bobby jumped at the same time, when Vincent saw who it was he tried to hide forgetting that Sophie wouldn't able to see him. Bobby started to laugh at him, Vincent embarrassingly got back to his feet.

"Sophie honey you surprised me" said Gail.

"I'm sorry but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You told me to meet you here" replied Gail

"Well yes but I don't remember telling you to meet me in this room" said Sophie.

"Oh I know I was just here to visit my friend here" explained Gail.

"So wait you know him?" asked Sophie confused.

"Who Vincent, yeah he was an old buddy from school, you must have met him once or twice in your life he was a friend of your sister. Better yet he was the one that saved her from that gang all those years" Gail answered.

"Oh my god that's who it is, I can't believe I forgot about him like that. You never said he was in a coma though" said Sophie.

"Well there didn't seem to be a right time to tell you what with Lizzie being in hospital so I didn't think you needed to hear about someone else being in a coma" explained Gail.

"So you're saying it's my sister's fault that you didn't tell me?" asked Sophie sounding annoyed.

"I didn't say that at all, also you didn't seem to remember who he was so I didn't think to bring him up" explained Gail.

"You're right I did forget about him and I'm sorry but you still could have told me you know after all we're in a relationship if there's something on your mind then you should tell me, how else can I help you solve it?" said Sophie.

Gail smiled at Sophie and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah you're right I should have been more honest with you, I'm going to get better about telling you what's on my mind" he said.

Gail then hugged Sophie, Sophie hugged him back tightly.

"That's all I ask" said Sophie.

After a few seconds they stopped hugging.

"Awww how sweet" said Bobby happily.

"Quiet don't interrupt them" said Vincent.

"Yes please don't" said Gail sounding a little annoyed.

"Don't what?" asked Sophie.

"Ah um I mean….don't ever…..me. Yes that's what I mean don't leave me ok?" said Gail.

Sophie smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm not planning to" she replied.

Gail felt a little foolish; he hadn't really meant to say that though he was happy to hear the answer. Then something else came to mind, something that he hadn't really thought about until now.

"So I have to ask, how did you find me in here?" he asked.

"What do you mean, I asked you to meet me here" replied Sophie.

"Yes but you never said what room to meet in and I came to Vincent's room just to check up on him, so why did you come to this room?" asked Gail.

Sophie took a deep breath.

"Because I've be coming to see him for the last few weeks" explained Sophie.

"Why?" asked Gail.

"Well…. it has to do with my sister" she replied.

"Your sister?" asked Gail.

"It's hard to explain but it's the reason I called you down here, I have to get this off my chest" replied Sophie.  
>"Ok start from the beginning" said Gail.<p>

"The beginning starts just a little bit before Lizzie came out of her coma. In fact it was the day that her machine was due to go off. I was so heartbroken I went down to see her as quickly as I could, I knew there wasn't anything I could have done but I just had to try and ask her to wake up and I know its silly for me to think that it would work" said Sophie sadly.

"No not silly at all you just wanted to save her life and there's nothing wrong with that at all" Gail replied cheerfully as he could.

Sophie smiled weakly.

"Thanks but that isn't the end of my story. When I got there I stayed by her bedside for a while talking to her just hoping she would wake up until I started to break down and started to cry. I left her room to compose myself, I didn't want that to be my goodbye to her" she said.

Gail nodded in agreement.

"Understandable, so what happened next?" he asked.

"Well when I returned I saw someone…. kissing Lizzie" replied Lizzie.

Vincent went red remembering the kiss, he remembered how soft Lizzie's lips were and how his heart ached to so again.

"What kind of scumbag does something like that?" asked Gail sounding disgusted.

Bobby sniggered and pointed at Vincent while Vincent tried to hide his face in his hands out of shame. Gail saw this in the corner of his eye's he was dumbfounded when he realized what was going on.

"No…. don't tell me… it was him?" he said trying to hold back laughing.

"How did you guess?" asked Sophie.

"Something just told me it had to be him and something else tells me that wasn't the only thing to happen am I right?" Gail replied.

His eyes flashed towards Vincent meet his eyes as he did when he spoke, it was as if Gail was reading his mind.

"Yeah you're correct, you see I shouted at him without even realizing who it was and he ran away… out a window and somehow disappeared. Then something even stranger happened" said Sophie.

"Which was?" asked Gail.

"Lizzie woke up" replied Sophie.

"Really? … How Disney like, so when did you find out it was Vincent?" asked Gail.

"It wasn't long after she awoke, when I spoke to her she asked after Vincent who I'd forgotten about but when she showed me his picture I saw straight away that it was the same guy who kissed Lizzie. I was so shocked but I couldn't tell her straight away that I had seen him just before she had awoken but not only that but that he may had some part to waking her up. I mean that sounds crazy, I wasn't even sure what I saw really happened or if I imagined him out of stress. When I got the chance I looked him up and that's when I found out that he was here in a coma. I couldn't believe it until I came down here to see him for myself and here he was as he has been since December 24th 2008. I was even more surprised to hear that date seeing as how it was the same day Lizzie fell into a coma which can't be a coincidence" said Sophie.

"That would suggest someone set this up" said Gail.

"You don't believe me?" asked Sophie sadly.

"Actually I do believe you; mind you the only thing I find hard to believe is how bold Vincent was to kiss your sister, I mean as tough as he acts he always has been a shy one" replied Gail.

Gail's eyes flickered over to Vincent for a second. Vincent was sure there was a secret smile in his eyes. Sophie hugged Gail quite tightly; it was a little too tight for Gail.

"Owww too tight, too tight" said sounding a little in pain.

"Thank you" said Sophie sounding happy.

"Huh? What for?" asked Gail.

Sophie let go of Gail, Gail breathed a sigh of relief after being released from the very painful tight hug.

"For listening for one thing and for another believing me, it's been pretty lonely not being able to tell one this" said Sophie.

"I'm sorry, I thought something was bothering you for a while but I didn't know how to bring it up. I should have just asked you and maybe I could have helped you sooner with whatever was bothering you. I feel like such a bad boyfriend now knowing you were through this alone" said Gail.

"No don't think like that I should have told you what was going on from the start, it was just so hard to do so. I thought you might think I was going mad, I know I did and I didn't want you to leave me" said Sophie.

"I would have to be the most horrible person ever to do that and also an idiot. I could never leave you I love you to much" said Gail.

They both smiled at each with love in their eyes.

"I love you too" said Sophie.

Slowly they embraced each other and then kissed. As they kissed Vincent and Bobby covered each others eyes in embarrassment only peeping through their fingers and smiling. After a while their lips parted and Gail brushed Sophie's hair out of her eyes.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Gail happily.

Sophie was feeling a hot in the face.

"A little better though I think I now need a little air" she said a little embarrassed.

She started to head out of the room.

"I'll be back in a second" she said breathless.

Sophie left and Gail turned towards Vincent and Bobby.

"So then you have been busy haven't you Vincent" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.  
>"Well seems like you've been saving people, Lizzie, me and maybe in a way Sophie" said Gail.<p>

"Our little hero" said Bobby.

"I'm no hero, never was, never will be" said Vincent.

"Metal Gear Solid 4?" asked Gail.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted to do that" said Vincent.

They both laughed, Bobby sighed.

"I'm not what that's about but I feel like I should be calling you both geeks" he said dully.

"You're right more or less but that really isn't important at the moment. What is important is finding out what power Vincent has and finding a way to return him to his body" said Gail.

"What do you mean by power?" asked Vincent.

"Clearly you have some kind of power but it wither it's a Psychic power, a Magic power or something new I just don't know. It could even be some kind of old power that's just been forgotten to time but either way there's something really special about you" replied Gail.

Vincent thought back to a conversation he had with the strange man in a robe, he had called him something that he couldn't quite remember what it was.

"You said magic right? Have you ever heard of something called Necro something or other?" he asked.

"You mean Necromancer?" replied Gail.

"Yeah that's it" said Vincent.

"A little doubtful since I've heard it died out a long time ago. As it happens it's a skill that most Psychics and Magic Wielders argue on the most regarding its place in the world. Psychics believe it belongs in our set and Magic Wielders believe it belongs to theirs. It's another excuse just for the two groups to fight about but I've never understood why our two groups fight a lot as it is" said Gail.

"So you don't know much about this Necromancer thing?" asked Vincent.

"Sorry can't say I do, all I do know is that they had something to do with Death or some kind of Rip, I don't know my history has never been clear on the subject but how do you know the name?" asked Gail.

"Well someone told me about it a while back or at least the name, he said I was one but he wasn't really clear though" replied Vincent.

"Do you have their name?" asked Gail.

"If I remember correctly it was Simon something" said Vincent.

"Would that be Wispa?" asked Gail.

"Yes that's it, do you know him?" asked Vincent.

"No not quite I just remember my grandfather complaining about him a while back, he said he was the current High Mage Master which I'm guessing is something important in the magic community" said Gail.  
>"Ok well as interesting as these lesson's without any lacking information to go by are the more important thing right now is to find a way to put Vincent back into his body. Finding out what power he may have or may not have can wait" said Bobby.<p>

"You're right, so how would we go about doing it?" asked Gail.

"Well I don't know but standing here talking about powers wont help so lets just think about this for a second" replied Bobby.

For a few moments everyone was quite thinking to themselves, the only thing to be heard in the room was the machine that was connected to Vincent's real body. Vincent was also sure he could hear a cat purring but that seemed a little crazy, there didn't seem to be a cat anywhere in the room why would there be? And there was another noise; it was a low chilling laugh the very sound of it sent chills down his spine, still neither Bobby nor Gail seemed to notice.

"I've got an idea, how about you try touching yourself?" suggested Gail.

Both Vincent and Bobby stared at him blankly; Gail went red in the face from embarrassment.

"I am soooo sorry; I heard what I was saying just as I was saying it. What I meant was you ghost Vincent touch body you and maybe some how you'll merge together" said Gail.

"It could be worth a try" said Bobby.

"It seems a little dumb but I guess I'll give it ago" said Vincent.

Vincent went over to himself and looked down at himself lying in bed, his hand hovered over his real head and he went to press his hand down. He was just inches away from touching is forehead when suddenly he was sent flying back. Vincent went through building and onwards past the city; he kept on going for at least a mile in the air until he finally stopped.

"What the hell happened?" he asked confused.

The chilling laughter returned and then suddenly a strange looking shadow warped in from no where.

"Who or what are you?" asked Vincent.

A cold smile appeared on its face.

"Just a puppet but don't worry you'll be one soon too" said the Shadow.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

The smile on its face grew wilder.

"Wake him up, Wake up Lucas" it said.

"What?" Vincent said confused.

"I said wake up Lucas" said the Shadow.

In a flash it was face to face with Vincent. Before Vincent could even react it grabbed him by the neck and squeezed down tight. Strangely he felt as if he couldn't breath, the icy finger's digging into his neck were painful and then a ringing started to fill his ears. Vincent started to feel sick; he tried to break the shadow's grip but it was no use it held on to Vincent's neck tightly.

"Lucas" it said.  
>"No…" said Vincent desperately.<p>

"Lucas wake up" said the Shadow.

"I'm not…." Vincent said breathlessly

Vincent could feel himself get sleepy, he was about to black out.

"Wake up your true self, Wake up Lucas" said the Shadow.

"I'm not him…. I'm Vincent….I'm Luc…. no not him I'm….I'm…..I'm Vincent" he said worryingly.

"You're almost there, wake up Lucas" said the Shadow.

Vincent blacked out, his ears were ringing, his head was starting to hurt painfully and he was starting to feel sweaty.

"I'm Vincent…. I'm Vincent….I'm Vincent…. I'm Vincent…..I'm Vincent…. I'm Vincent…..I'm Lucas…no not Lucas I'm…..I'm….who am I?" he said confused.

Vincent was starting to lose himself, he wasn't sure who he was or what he was any more. He was just tired, his will almost broke.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed the Shadow.

The grip on his neck seemed to weaken and slowly Vincent regained consciousness, his eyes opened slowly his vision was a little bleary. From what he could tell there seemed to be a man in black hooded robes holding a scythe which had the blade in-between the Shadow's chest. The grip on Vincent's neck had completely gone now and as a result Vincent started to fall.

"Catch him Mr. Skipton" said the Hooded Man.

Out of no where someone came and caught him.

"I've got you Buddy" he said.

"Take him to where I told you" said the Hooded Man.

The stranger who had caught Vincent took him away, Vincent blacked out again.

"Who…. are you?" asked the Shadow angrily.

"An unimportant question but if you must know before you fade into darkness then I shall answer you. Most people call me Grim" he replied.

Vincent felt as if he were dreaming and at the same time falling. He had never felt so lost, the ringing in his ears had stopped and he didn't feel so sick but his head still hurt a little. Vincent could feel his heart throb with sadness, he now more then ever wanted to see Lizzie.

"I love you" said a sweet sounding voice.

"That sounds like Lizzie" said Vincent.

"I've always loved you with all my heart" she said.

"Where are you?" asked Vincent.

"You've always protected me, always saved me and I now I'll save you at any cost" said Lizzie.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

"I'll give up my life to save yours" she said.

"NO DON'T!" screamed Vincent.

"Goodbye…Vincent" said Lizzie.

"NO WAIT!" shouted Vincent.

Vincent was desperate to stop Lizzie wherever she was now from dying.

"Stay with me….. stay with me please…..please don't leave me!" cried Vincent.

"Vincent calm down" said a male voice.

Vincent opened his eyes, it was still hard to see but he could there was someone in front of him. He didn't know who it was but he guessed that it must have been the guy who caught him when he fell.

"Who… are you?" he said weakly.

"Sorry I can't tell you just yet" he said.

"It's ok you can tell him your name Skipton" said another voice.

"Are you sure Grim wont this effect his time line?" asked

"His memories are in the wrong order thanks to that Shadow. Some of his future memories have echoed back to this point in time. If I remember correctly he should have heard a confession that hasn't happened yet" said Grim.

"Can you fix him?" asked Skipton.

"Of course but it will take some time, he'll have to go to sleep for a little while" said Grim.

Grim touched Vincent on the forehead and as a result made him fall asleep; strangely he was still aware what was going.

"We really just going to leave him?" asked Skipton.

"Yes but he will be fine his friend's will get him soon which means we will have to leave soon" said Grim.

"So Bobby's coming then?" asked Skipton sounding hopeful.

"Yes but it's not quite time for your reunion" said Grim.

"Oh…." said Skipton sounding disappointed.

"Do not worry that reunion will be soon though" replied Grim.

"I can't wait, so can he still hear us?" asked Skipton.

"Indeed or at least parts of this, when he awakens parts of this will start to fade" said Grim.

"I see, so you two really are connected?" asked Skipton.

"Correct, we share a fate" said Grim.

"How did it happen?" asked Skipton.

"A very long time ago for me and many years in his future but I can't tell you how it happened. Now then we must be heading off, if you have a message you'd better leave it with him" said Grim.

Skipton moved close to Vincent's ear.

"Vincent I need you to tell Bobby something, please tell him I'll be seeing him soon" said Skipton.

"Come, lets go see him together" said Grim.

Both Grim and Skipton vanished from the spot whilst Vincent fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
